The present disclosure relates to a toner and a method of manufacturing the toner, and in particular to a capsule toner and a method of manufacturing the capsule toner.
In one known example of a toner, the electric potential on any surface of a toner particle changes before and after contact charging, by more than 1,000 mV either negatively or positively. The surface potential is measured by using a scanning probe microscope set in a surface potential measurement mode.